1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a buckle of a seat belt device, provided in a vehicle, for protecting an occupant and, more particularly, to a buckle of a seat belt device incorporating a mechanism for drawing a tongue.
2. Related Background Art
A seat belt device is constructed such that a tongue is inserted into a buckle provided aside of a seat of the vehicle, and an occupant is restrained by a seat belt by latching with a latch unit.
In the conventional seat belt device, it is required that the occupant catches the tongue with a hand and intrudes it deeply into the buckle. For performing this operation, however, the occupant effects the insertion into the buckle while the upper half of the body twists sideways. This results in such a problem that the upper half of the body stiffens, and the operability declines.